ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Community (Ultraman Soma)
The situation affecting the Galaxy and its sentient space faring life forms in Ultraman Soma's stories. State of Affairs The general situation and politics of the galaxy are primarily decided by a few factors, energy, and living space. These factors have caused the situation in the galaxy to be what it is. Gaia Worlds and Invaders While there are many worlds that can and have produced life, they are not always the 'kindest' of cradles for a species. Many planets such places are arid realms, or lock in near constant spring, fall and winter, many have common hurricanes all year around the globe. These factors have produced many species that could be considered 'hardy' by humans, but they have simply adapted to one or more sort of extreme and are not very capable in others. Such harsh conditions are often what inspire these species to leave their worlds, too often with harsh mindsets. These conditions also limit things like their population numbers, and thus infrastructure, as they often lack the man power for industrialization or industrialization at significant speed. Limited infrastructure also means that building colonies, which would allow their numbers to grow, is often limited and species are more often to settle on other planets, than build space stations to live on. Eco-Restructuring The most invested, risky and profitable business among the stars besides war, is eco-restructuring, or more commonly to humans, terraforming. Some species chose to not invader other worlds, or build habitats, but to instead tame their own planets. There are a variety of techniques and technologies for a variety of aspects for this process, and species that master them, often make a business of performing them for others, at fee. Sometimes it is monetary, for others it's essentially temporary slavery as they gather resources for the other race. There is also a 'market' for restoring ruined worlds, destroyed by their native species, or kaiju, a pretense that many invaders to use. Species Interactions Across the long history of space there have been numerous conflicts between civilizations, but also those who have tried to combat this. These 'civilized' races banded together to form the the United Species Alliance, an organization devoted to peaceful coexistence, but mainly functions as an economic and military alliance between its member worlds. More radical members have called for the protection of other races and dealing with invasive species which remain a threat to members and potential future members. Energy Sources The three most common forms of large scale energy production among space faring races are Nuclear Fission, Nuclear Fusion and Anti-Matter. Such power sources are typically present on nothing smaller than a frigate, although such crafts and smaller are likely to have a Plasma System, and a means of energy conduction. Nuclear Fission is typically the means by which more primitive, brutish races fly about. Nuclear Fusion is more common for races that consider themselves 'enlightened' whether they be peaceful or invaders. Anti-Matter is for races with larger economies. That said there are other, exotic sources of energy, such as 'Hyper Matter' which few races have access to. Most commonly the substances used for plasma system are fairly common like oxygen and hydrogen. Biases Technology Space Travel and Communications The most common form of travel between the stars is Warp travel, which can take anywhere from days, to months, or decades depending on the distance. To cut down on this the Species Alliance has set up Transwarp Gates, which generate wormholes between each other. Warp travel is achieve by warp drives, were are composed primarily of warp coils, rings or ring like structures composed of quartz-metallic alloys that when subjected to energized plasma, generate gravitons, which are used to warp space. Larger vessels, have jump drives which allow them to access the Transwarp Gate system. Invaders and Battle Suits In the Universe of Ultraman Soma, most aliens do not have natural super powers, nor do they naturally turn into giants. Many aliens are often not that much different from normal humans in terms of abilities. Many aliens especially those who appear very...strange, are actually humanoids in battle suits, combination of power armor technology and other forms technology, such as bio/suits, and even chameleon suits. The suits of invasive species are often designed to self destruct/vaporize to remove evidence. Such suits are often powered by ARC reactors, essentially micronized Fusion Reactors. Drone Fleets As many races have limited populations, especially invasive races, they often make use of drone fleets, fleets of fights, or small craft controlled entirely by A.I. and/or remote control. Flying Saucers and Space Triremes The two most common forms of space crafts are 'Flying Saucers' and 'Space Triremes'. The former are almost always based on Magnetodynamic Generators, a group of magnets in the disc section that operate as both, thrust, EM Field against radiation, gyroscope and to some degree power generators. This technology is what causes the common spin associated with flying saucers. Space Triremes, are generally large craft. While saucers are fighter sized, to frigate sized, Triremes, typically rectangular craft, range from cruiser size to dreadnought, and into the size class of 'Titans'. These vessels are means for speed, and fire power, practically always housing powerful engines, reactors and weapons. The shape is generally only seen among military vessels. BioTech The more advance forms of technology often take on organic curves, and biomechanical appearances, as specials with longer histories of advance technology, are often more comfortable with them, and probably have an easier time manufacturing them. There is also organic technology. Several advance races often take to incorporating synthesized organic material into their technology to increase anything durability, computational power, or potential. Arguably, the Ultimate expression are bioweapons, artificial kaiju weapons, mainly used by invaders. Energy Weapons The most common form of weaponry in the galactic community are directed energy weapons, often in the form of blasters (plasma bolts and/or charged particles), lasers, and disruptors (balls of disruptive knots of EM energy that especially dangerous to organic material). Technology Caps/ The Tech Ceiling Unlike in other universes where technology seems to be...almost magical on a wide spread level, technology here is limited by the Tech Ceiling, which often denotes the limits of the Younger Races to the Older Races. This ceiling is theorized to be due to the limitations of the various races. All technology is based on an understanding of physics, of the world around them, and there how to apply those rules to tools. With technology being based on the rules of the world they experience, there are obvious limitations. While Phase Theory seems to be a logical way around this, even if alternate dimensions are theorized and/or proven, making use of them often requires a species to dive into the unknown, which is often a problem as many species, at that point, are stagnant, or at least stuck in their ways. Many space faring species tend to grow comfortable, or arrogant in their technological abilities. Evolution Shape of Civilization It has been noted by the advance races that many, if not most, of the races which create civilizations are humanoid. To explain this a theory was hatched which few, if any, disagree with. For a species to create a civilization, it must be able to create technology. To do this, it needs a pair of limbs free and capable to manipulate the world around, i.e. create tools. Since most creatures evolve four limbs, bipeds are thus the most common form of sentient life. There are a few exceptions to this rule, such as Cephalopods, with their numerous limbs and/or telekinetic powers, or Centaur shaped beings. There are also the rare symbiotes, species that hijack the bodies of other beings to work for them. Obviously they are not typically looked upon with welcoming arms by most races. Bio-Tech While many alien races have evolved to be hardier than most humans, aliens with seeming 'super powers' are generally the result of 'bio-tech', or in human terms transhumanism. This ranges from cybernetics, to gene therapy, to increase a soldier's combat power. They are also used in tandem to battle suits with the rarest example being some Giant Growth Hormone implanted within a commander. No Ultras There are no Ultras native to this universe. There are, however, Ultranoids of varying sorts. Gamma-Synthesis and Biomegas All 'natural' are typically the result of an organism evolving a Gammasynthesis biology, growing larger to accommodate their plasma organ and a biochemistry that incorporates otherwise inorganic elements to have a biology capable of supporting all of this. They are often called Monsters, Biomegas/Bio-Megas Mega Fauna, and Giant Monsters. On Earth they are also called 'Kaiju'. Younger Races and Older Races A distinction used to differentiate the more powerful, and physically weaker races among the universe. The distinction is mainly based on technological levels and evolutionary levels. Older Races are species noted to have 'ascended;, while Younger races were everyone else. Between them are the Fallen Empire/Elder Races. Species old enough to have transitioned into an Older Race, but for some reason never did, leaving them as ancient stagnant beings. Known Species Note while these species are considered part of the Galactic Community, not all of them, peaceful. * Alien Remus: A logic driven race and one of the founding members, who are known for disliking advance races interacting with 'lesser races'. * Alien Nuva: An aquatic amazonian race. * Alien Duron: A merchant driven race. While rather weak, they maintain their security by performing terraforming for other races. * Alien Haz-Ard: A race driven by scientific experimentation and study. * Alien Hish: An avian and noble race who created a small empire among the stars. * Alien Nema: A clone race with an obsession on 'beauty'. * Alien Kuri: A seemingly brutish race that has a reputation for being hot headed protectors. * Alien Skar: A brutish Saurian race, with expansionist tendencies. * Alien Huri: A reclusive race. * Alien Furos: A feline humanoid race, with an imperialistic agenda. * Alien Dava: A race of shapeshifters * Alien Alphus: * Alien Promixa: * Pending Trivia * The Soma universe is envisioned as being more 'realistic'. From the perspective of Metaverse it is a universe where the Princes have not visited in any significant degree if at all. This is because its dense spatial membrane makes magic and therefore the birth of Eldritch Beings much harder, and thus more unlikely. Category:Ultraman Soma Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321